Help Wanted
by BrittanaBoobs
Summary: I need your guys' help with something and so I hope to you will leave a review
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody,

I have had a story idea in my head for a long time now. I don't wanna give away too much yet but it's a story about something that I haven't read before.

My question is basically what pairing you would rather like for it, I know I'm not giving you a lot to work with...

So my question is, want another Brittana story or would you like it to be Brettana?

I wrote the idea down with Brettana in my head but I would like your input. Please leave a review


	2. Rant

Hello...

So I posted that to just ask if you wanted to read a Brettana or Brittana story. Simple as that.

I didn't expect some of those reactions tho, which maybe I should have. Nobody is forcing any of you to read my stories if I happen to make one of them a man. I am NOT heterosexualizing or whatever the word is...

This site is called Fan FICTION. It does not have to do anything with what happens in canon in the show. I do NOT like the pairing better if one were a guy, that's actually far from the truth.

Brittana is my OTP, my _ONLY _OTP. They are the reason I sat through some very shitty eps of the show this fandom once used to love so much. I do not ship Santana or Brittany with anyone else BUT each other.

The reason Fiction and Alternative Universes exist, is so you can put your own spin on something that happened or didn't happen on the show you love. Why write them with Superpowers when most of them do not exist? Cuz it can happen with some imagination. Were they ever in another show? No. Yet people still write them in crossovers or AU's. Same goes for one of them having a GirlPeen in some stories.

Some of you are very passionate about this pairing, so am I. Just trust me on that. But this is called **_fiction_** for a reason. I just like writing them in different settings, AU's and even in another gender cuz it shows that no matter where, what or who they are, they are soulmates and will always end up together.

I absolutely love writing stories with this couple(in any form), I do it cuz it's an outlet for me. I love finding new ways of bringing these two special people together. I love going into discussions with people who have different opinions cuz it can change my way of thinking.

I also love writing cuz it brings joy to other people who may be having the worst day ever and then maybe find a distraction in one of my stories. I like making people happy but that can't always happen cuz we are human and we disagree sometimes.

So again, nobody is forcing or telling you to read a story that doesn't have Brittana as a couple but instead Brettana, Brittiago or even Brettiago. Hell even stories about Real People, that have elements in it that are ridiculous at times. If you don't want to read it, just scroll further.

I like hearing feedback from my readers cuz it helps me grow as a writer and helps me to widen my horizon. I have a lot of respect for everybody but don't go saying things that aren't true just cuz you disagree or feel different about something.

I apologize for this rant but I just had to get this of my chest. I write in all good fun and entertainment for people who maybe have a story idea in their head or something they would like to read in a story but that aren't good writers or just don't know how to put it into words...

Thank you to everybody who reviewed, even the 'mean' ones.


	3. Announcement & New Voting

Hello,

So I just wanna thank you guys for your reviews. I _had_ decided to just keep it the way I had it in mind cuz in my mind it fits the story more, tho I know already that if you read it that some of you would comment _"It could've been written with Brittana as well"_ and the same as what some of the reviews said to this _"You just want one of them to be a guy"_ etc., but idc.

**BUT**... When I went to look it up on my PC and USB, I noticed that the file is missing. Our PC crashed a while ago and so I lost most of my stories back then. I also remembered I had notes on my phone(cuz that's where I write them down as soon as I get an idea for a story), but they are ofc not in there either cuz on June 2nd of this year, my phone stopped working and I lost **everything** on it. (Yes I know the exact date cuz it was the day before my bday, great present that was).

I still remember most of the idea I had for it, and it's basically a _"Regular"_ story but the big storyline is something that I haven't seen/read in any of the stories about Brittana or any other variations of the couple.

So I am gonna rewrite my idea again but... Now I'm once again not sure which pairing I should write. I love Brittana and most of you wanted it to be with them,**_ but_** I also love Brettana and I haven't read a lot of good fics/stories with that pairing. So I was hoping that you could once again help me out by doing a new round of _'voting'_ shall we say.

So Brittana or Brettana?

Thank you once again :)

P.S. If you want to know a little more about my idea, feel free to PM me and I will give you a short summary of it. Maybe it will change your mind for the pairing...


End file.
